


shut up

by jjjjxce



Series: Jace projects onto angel dust [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Anger, Angst, Arguing, Attempted Sexual Assault, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Literally garbage, M/M, Multi, Poor Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Regret, Self-Hatred, Song Lyrics, Stabbing, Threesome - M/M/M, angel fuckin dies, i wrote this as a vent plz, kinda only at the end tho, no happy ending, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjjxce/pseuds/jjjjxce
Summary: ‘“he will be okay. he’ll come home soon, and he’ll be fine.angel was not okay. in fact, he was bleeding out on a random rooftop.’angel and alastor argue. husk is seriously tired.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Jace projects onto angel dust [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729933
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	shut up

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash. i’m not vibing tho so i wrote this to cope :)

“i know it fuckin’ kills ya to have to listen to my voice anyways,” the harsh words were shouted across the room. a trembling demon flared at the victim to the sentence, face tear stained and eyes puffy. the other demon stepped forward, mouth open to speak, but the taller cut them off.

“it’s whatever. it’s not like i’ve ever given a fuck either way.” the white spider turned, emotions overwhelming them, and stormed off, leaving the hotel and his lover behind. the deer demon stood in place, slowly blinking, before walking to the bar, hoping to drink away the pain.

in the wee hours of the morning, the third lover appeared, finally awake to tend to the bar. there, he found alastor, nursing’s watered down glass of whisky, his eyes blank. he looked distant, and as the cat demon approached him, he realized there were tear tracks on his face. he stared for a moment, then gently reached out to the redhead.

“alastor? you okay?” husk’s voice was raspy and quiet, but his words shook the latter out of his zoned out state.

“why, i’m absolutely chipper husker! never been better!” the words were shaky, and as alastor spoke, tears began to drip down his cheeks. husk’s eyes widened in surprise, but he said nothing, opting to walk around the bar to hug the crying man. the deer quickly returned it, letting out a choked sob into the cat’s shoulder. 

“angel and i- we fought today. he left the hotel. i’m so scared husker. he could be dead-“ husk cut the demon off quickly, silencing him with a kiss. he held the radio demons face in his hands, eyes analyzing him intensely. 

“he will be okay. he’ll come home soon, and he’ll be fine.”

angel was not okay. in fact, he was bleeding out on a random rooftop. in his emotional blindness, he had run into some bad demons. they had tried to get him to provide his “services”, but he turned him down. that resulted in a fight, but it ended quickly. probably because they had stabbed angel four times and ran off.

of course, demons could regenerate, but those were holy weapons, and that was almost always a guaranteed death. so there angel sat, on that rooftop, bloody and dying, and he screamed. he cried and screamed and let it out, because angel was heartbroken. alastor was done with him, husk didn’t even know he was gone, and he was fucking dying. away from the people he loved. away from his home.

his vision was starting to blur, too. angel chuckled bitterly, and lied down, staring up at the sky. he let his thoughts drift, remembering the best moments of his time in hell. most of them involved the hotel, his friends. his lovers. his family. 

“what a way to die, huh,” angel spoke, voice hoarse. he smiled softly though. alastor’s voice had echoed through his head, the gentle reminder that ‘you’re never fully dressed without a smile’ ringing in his mind. so he did as his lover would. he grinned, wide and bright. he coughed a bit, but continued to smile. he probably looked mad, but in death, that didn’t really matter.

“al, husky... i love ya, and i always will. till the end of time, loves.”

when alastor felt the pang in his heart, so strong and strange, he knew. he knew what had happened. and it was his fault. husk knew, too. alastor could tell by the way his eyes widened in alarm and he began scrambling. tears began to flow once more, from both the cat and the deer. 

the soft music that began to play from the radio said it all. what had started the fight. and why alastor blamed himself.

“I cannot hold my tongue, you give me much to say  
I'm sweating bullets, nervous that you'll push away  
And when your eyes catch mine, I know I talk too much  
So give me your two lips and baby, I'll shut up”

“be quiet!!” the deer had yelled.

“Lying on the beach, the middle of December  
I'm thinking you're too cool to even remember  
My face, my hair, my eyes, my lips, and my name, hmm  
Lighting up that clove, your confidence is what I want  
I say a lot, I'm loud 'cause maybe you're the one  
Your hair, your eyes, your lips, and your name, hmm, baby”

“wh-why?” angel whispered, suddenly self conscious.

“I cannot hold my tongue, you give me much to say  
I'm sweating bullets, nervous that you'll push away  
And when your eyes catch mine, I know I talk too much  
So give me your two lips and baby, I'll shut up”

“you’re always talking. do you ever shut up?” alastor grunted.

“Oh baby, I'll shut up  
Oh baby, I'll shut up  
Oh baby, I'll shut up  
(Oh baby, I'll shut up)”

“do you... do you really think that?” angel asked.

“You dress in all black, the middle of the summer  
You're smoother than you think, you rock that Alex Turner  
Your style, your arms, wrapped in leather, makes me want you forever (Oh, oh)  
But I cannot break this habit, pure anxiety  
Stuck here searching for some words that you might need  
Maybe you don't need them, it's not what we're about  
And maybe I'll just slow it down, down, down, down, down”

“yes. in fact, i’d prefer it if you were more like husker. he’s quiet most times.” alastor stated.

“I cannot hold my tongue, you give me much to say  
I'm sweating bullets, nervous that you'll push away  
And when your eyes catch mine, I know I talk too much  
So give me your two lips and baby, I'll shut up”

“oh, i see.” angel said, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Oh baby, I'll shut up  
Oh baby, I'll shut up  
Oh baby, I'll shut up  
(Oh baby, I'll shut up)”

“yes. so please, shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry you read this!


End file.
